


For All of Eternity

by SHSLDespairQueen



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, Merry Christmas, Other, Stream of Consciousness, so don’t expect paragraphs of vivid details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLDespairQueen/pseuds/SHSLDespairQueen
Summary: She sat stirring the plastic spoon into her cups of tea.(A look into the stream of consciousness’ of Makoto and Akechi).





	For All of Eternity

She sat stirring the plastic spoon into her cup of tea

Her red eyes looking back up into the face of her lover, drinking in his words and breathing them out again

The cup lifted and she drank, her eyes shielding but piercing through the cup, still on him

His lips stopped moving, his voice ceasing to play the tune she loved to listen to

she set the cup down, with her pinky cushioning the fall. her hands folded, with her head resting on the net made with it

one eye closed and the other opened, somewhat of a seductive wink, and she mulled over her options

him? really? she would say but she already knew she was with her lover, 100%

so she nods and sits stirring the plastic spoon into her cup of tea and he smiles

 

—

it’s been 5 weeks and she and her lover are standing outside a building, one for troubled youths

she puts her shades on her head and turns her eyes towards him

he smiles

she grasps his hand and pulls it away from its bed in his pocked, gently holding on to it with two fingers

they check in, the receptionist points them down the hall, room 5G

he’s there, through the window flap, he’s there, looking down, his long brown tresses are blocking his face

they enter, a nurse swapping out papers on the container strapped to the door as they enter

he doesn’t look up

her lover talks and the boy does not move

she gives him a caring look and he does not move

her lover says something and the boy looks up, what was it she missed it a shame

the boy is apathetic, he stares at nothing and shakes his head

a nurse enters and they are pushed away from his nest, snatched by a vulture

it’s been 5 weeks and she and her lover are standing outside a building, one for a troubled youth

——

they keep coming back

he doesn’t get it

the boy

he doesn’t get it

why are they here

he keep bringing her

the one who barked strategic orders, she was his queen why is she here

why

—

they’re sitting in her lover’s room, and the cat has gone to play with the hacker

they’re close, so close they threaten to swallow each other

her head is against his, her eyes closed, and so are his

contemplating the universe, everything, what they’ve been through and the 

boy

their hands are on each other’s thighs, it’s intimate, not sexual, just close

he’s whispering something about the world and the boy and how they’re going to save him

she’s nodding and now she realizes she wants to save him too, she feels what her lover feels too

they’re sitting in her lover’s room, and she has made a resolution, it’s not new years eve  
—

they’re back why are they back why are they here why

who is letting them in he thinks 

he would open his mouth to speak but the hand says no and squishes his lips

its a funny sight, the hand sticking a finger in his mouth to shut up him up and it hurts but 

but he doesn’t want to talk anyway

not to them not to that siren

the siren in the black glasses, with hair he wants to run his hands through like he’s lying in the grass

the siren who could make him do anything, he’d kill for him now that he’s f_ _ _

but he doesn’t know what f _ _ _ means anymore

she’s still here why is she here

the siren’s queen is here why is she here does she care

does she  
—

the boy has yet to respond and she is frustrated

she wants to help and knows that it takes time

how long did it take her to stand for the help she deserved?

her lover is stroking her back and fingering her purple straps

he’s close, kissing her back and whispering that is it okay

she’s losing herself in him and she’s thinking about the boy, the one she needs to save

her lover says it too, they need to save the boy, pulls the zipper down

lost in euphoria and combining with her lover until they are no more

the universe cannot separate their bodies and minds, with their thoughts leaking into each other

they will save him and she wants to, she really does

the boy has yet to respond and she is elated

—

they are back and something about them looks different but what

the glow in their eyes is there

it wasn't for the girl he could tell and she’s here why is she here but she knows why and he does too

the siren is pouring a song out his body and she is playing the melody on the harp

he wants to jump ship he wants to leave and jump to them he wants to fall on the rock

and spill his organ outs and be devoured by them and them alone

he does and he w a n t s to go

he is sick of this and pushes the hand away but this time the siren and his lover are pulling him away

——

it is Christmas day and she is 25 years old

her friends and her sister were wary at first, for polygamy is seen as strange

she doesn’t know how it works, and she doesn’t care

she’s never complaining at the end of the day when she’s back in bed, surrounded by her lovers

one comes home late, fighting to continue his job

another is making a difference, singing his sweet siren songs to those who feel lost

she’s fighting for justice, pointing a gun if necessary

but no one cares about that at home, they care about where the remote is, who is cooking dinner

but now they’re all lying down, kissing fingertips and laughing, the blankets hiding their nudity

she never thought she could feel love so deep

it is Christmas day and she is the happiest woman on earth  
——

He knows who he is, no longer lost

He knows why she’s here and she’s glad she’s here

the siren whispers sweet nothings, but they’re not nothings to him

they’re promises that she fulfills when she comes home to them, to 

him

a kiss on the cheek, that took 3 years for him to feel comfortable to 

feel

he’s glad they taught him about love, how he deserves it and tears 

well up in his eyes

he feels complete, because even when he starts to climb back on the 

ship the siren and

his lover sing their song and bring him back, ripping the hand out his 

throat and devour him 

whole

he knows who he is, sobbing on Christmas day and for all of the 

eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote listening to Allie X. I just sat down and the words came out. I really love the Makoto/Akira/Akechi ship.


End file.
